steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tengo mas Valor que tu.
Canción de la serie El presente del planeta hogar. Letra (latino) Esta es Lapis Del espejo Y nunca obedeceré a los tiburones como tu Porque yo soy más fuerte Y todo en mi dice "no la dejes" Todo tu mando ya me hartó Ven a mi, vulgar y gran perdedor Vamos, solo tú y yo. Vamos, la hora llegó Ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes ¿No ves que mi fuerza ha hecho historia antes? Puedo ver como detestas mi coraje Pero creo que es porque eres cobarde. Tu nunca lograras lo que hacen juntas Porque ambas trabajan como una Y si me rompes vuelvo a ser la misma Nunca serás una hermana mía. Soy hecha de vaaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor. Esto ya acabó Mi ofrenda de paz Si crees que puedes escaparte, piensalo una vez más Invades los castillos Y no piensas terminar Por el mundo y mi amigo No pienso dejarte ya. Ven y trata de golpearme nuevamente El ave fuera de jaulas es estable Piensas que me tienes bajo tu gran sombra Pero en tu cárcel no habrá derrota Y esto que haré es por mucho más Siempre luche por mi libertad Tengo la furia, no la paciencia, soy la musa en gema. Soy hecha de vaaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor Es más fuerte que tú vaaaaalor vaaaaalor vaaaaalor Es más fuerte que tú. letra(ingles) This is Lapis. Back from nether. And I’m never taking orders from the jaws of the likes of you, because I know much better. And every part of me is saying, “Don’t let her.“ I’m done following all of your rules. Come at me with your crass you diabolical fool. Let’s go, just me and you. Let’s go, just right on cue. Go ahead and try and hit me if you’re able. Can’t you see that my strength is not a fable? I can see you hate that I defy your power, But I think you’re just mad that you’re a coward, And you’re not gonna stop what they’ve made together. They are gonna stay like that forever. If you break me apart,I’ll just come back swifter. you’ll never be as good as me no sister. I am made O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. Va-a-a-a-lor. Va-a-a-a-lor. This is where it ends. This is how I make amends. And if you think you can escape me, then you might need to think again. ‘You raided all their castles, i know your tyranny will never end. And I won’t let you hurt this planet. And I won’t let you hurt my friend. Go ahead try to hit me if you’re able. This bird without a cage is very stable. I know you think you have me under your thumb. But to your jails I will never succumb. But this is for even more than the rest of them. Everything I care about is my freedom. I have the fury, I have no patience, I am an inspiration. I am made O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. O-o-o-o-of And it’s stronger than you. Va-a-a-a-lor. O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. And it’s stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. And it’s stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Va-a-a-a-lor. Va-a-a-a-lor. Va-a-a-a-lor. Categoría:Música Categoría:Hechas por Gemaesmeralda2